Era todo lo que no debía ser
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Jasper/Bella:."Bella era lo que no debía ser. Era tanto y a la vez era nada, y para nada era lo que él quería. Miles de besos perdidos en el tiempo, ella era algo que no podía comprender. Y no importaba" Para Suiza-love.


**Disclaimer:** ¿Saben que no? Acabo de comprarme los personajes, sou, míomíomio :D

**Claim:** Jasper/Bella —qué digo xD Menciones Jasper/Alice, Edward/Bella.

**Advertencias:** ¿De mí? Pfffft.

**Notas: **Mega atrasado regalito de cumpleaños para mi hermosa, inigualable, increíble y magnífica, sin olvidar imponente(?), Titu, conocida por estos lares como Suiza-love. DIOS, ESTO TE LO DEBO HACE TAAAANTO DD: Perdón, darling', mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad? :3 El crédico al significado de los colores va para el Omar ;3 Enjoy, ppl.

* * *

**Era todo lo que no debía ser**

* * *

Para él, Bella era muchas cosas.

Bella era el color marrón, ya que daba esa sensación de ser equilibrada, realista; era el color piel, porque era humana, eran natural y por ende frágil; era el color rojo, porque era pasional con quienes amaba y era la personificación de la vida, la cual corría por sus venas. También podía ser azul, porque era tranquila, algo distante a veces, valoraba la amistad. Simplemente al verla, él podía relacionarla con toda aquella gama de colores. Y sus emociones tenían sus respectivas representaciones en la paleta, también, y entonces ella era un torbellino de colores, un arcoiris violento donde un color predominaba muy poco antes de darle lugar a otro.

Bella era sonrisas, silencio, pasos torpes, sangre. Bella era vida, Bella era incertidubre, Bella era lo desconocido. Para él lo era, para Edward lo era, para casi todos lo era.

Bella era curiosidad.

Era amistad, culpa, egoísmo, felicidad, tristeza, era todo, era emociones, era acciones, tropiezos, rasguños y locura. Bella era llanto, era respirar porque su cuerpo precisaba el oxígeno, era su corazón latiendo porque sino toda la vida se desmoronaría. Bella era un equilibrio, un orden, donde cada órgano debía funcionar a su tiempo y forma, porque aquel equilibrio la mantenía en pie. Bella era humana, no era nada para ella pero mucho para personas como ellos.

Bella era todo lo que él no. Bella era manos cálidas en la espalda marmórea de Jasper, era sonrisas llenas de sol en unos ojos llenos de nubes (y llovían el pasado, y Jasper no podía olvidarlo ni evitarlo), era un par de ojos curiosos en la sabiduría de los rizos dorados de él y era también un par de labios llenos de miles de pequeños recovecos que escondían cada uno todo un universo nuevo, lleno de vida, de calor, de madrugadas y de noches de lunas llenas. Era ese par de labios sobre los de él, error del tiempo, error del humano, error pensado, que resucitaban las más muertas de las células en el cuerpo de él, era aquella ínfima chispa de luz y calor que encendía todo en él de vez en cuando y era aquello que no estaba bien pero que como todo lo prohibido, era demasiado tentador.

Bella era eso, era la roja tentación y la negra prohibición, Bella era todo y era nada. No era Alice ni aquel tintineo que él siempre solía escuchar al ver pasar a su pareja de décadas, tampoco esa mano a su misma temperatura exacta, que solía decirle todo lo que no le decían sus labios, ruinas conocidas de hacía miles de millones de minutos. Bella no era su compañera eterna. Bella era y no era muchas cosas.

Pero Bella no era el futuro, Bella era el presente y quizá el pasado, recordándole lo que era el ser un humano.

Bella era memorias, era recuerdos, sonrisas guardadas bajo sábanas de llanto y miles de defectos insuperables y sin solución, pero Bella era humana, y se lo repetiría siempre, porque Bella era vida, era sangre, era efímera.

Bella era lo desconocido, Bella era inalcanzable, algo no correcto, pero alguien que alegraba su día a día de una forma completamente diferente a cómo lo hacía Alice.

Bella... ella era un _«No me importa lo que piensen ellos»_ mudo, muerto y ahogado, implícito en los labios de ella (perono engañaba a nadie, en lo profundo a ella le importaba, y demasiado. Tanto que solía interrumpir todo y mirarlo a los ojos, haciéndole sentir el arrepentimiento del que era dueña, pidiéndole con los ojos que parara aquella insensatez y fuera el cuerdo allí, pero ciertamente él nunca le hacía caso). Era un _«Lo siento, Al» _y un _«Me es inevitable, Ed» _cada vez que la veía y pensaba todas aquellas cosas que no debía pensar, lejos de su hermano de pelo cobrizo, por supuesto. Era un beso robado, un par de manos saboreando una piel ajena y lanariz pegada al cuello para absorber aquel aroma que le traía loco todo el tiempo.

Bella era lo que no debía ser, su jodida perdición y su nueva adicción. Era sangre, tentación y torpeza. Lujuria, humanidad y calor. Era tanto y a la vez era nada. Insignificante pero inconscientemente de una importancia descomunal para él. Y para nada era lo que él quería, por más importante que ella fuera (porque aquella no era la palabra, y si se permitía ser honesto, sus intenciones era un tanto más macabras), porque todo aquello podía encontrarlo en Alice. Pero simplemente ella era algo y punto (era esa piel, esos labios y esos ojos, la confusión y todas aquellas emociones que tanto le atrapaban).

Bella era aceptar aquello sin oponerse y era miles de besos perdidos en el tiempo. Bella era error pero era jugar con fuego (porque vaya si ella ardía bajo su piel). Ella era tan extraña como común y él nunca podría entenderlo. Ella era todo lo que no debía ser y se lo repetía cada vez que se fundía con ella.

(Bella era también aquel remordimiento, joder).

* * *

_&._


End file.
